Como se fosse a primeira vez
by biakozlakowski
Summary: E cada vez que os dois estavam juntos, era como se fosse a primeira.


**Fanfic Percabeth, com conteúdo erótico. Aproveitem! haha**

* * *

Eu estou em Nova York há quase um mês, desde que a Grande Batalha terminou. Eu moro na cobertura de um edifício na Sétima Avenida. Um _pequeno_ presente da minha mãe.

Meu apartamento costumava ser bem organizado, mas depois de uns cinco dias desde que eu comecei a morar aqui, ele ficou meio bagunçado. Cheio de papéis de anotação, recados, rascunhos de projetos, alguns desenhos de edifícios, desenhos de monumentos, estatuas, templos e até alguns projetos em 3-D. Tudo completamente desorganizado. Seu apartamento também estaria assim se você tivesse que reconstruir o Olimpo e não tivesse empregada. Eu faço tudo sozinha, e como tenho passado muito tempo da minha pobre e mortal vida projetando o Olimpo e estudando para o colégio, é meio difícil conseguir arrumar tudo.

_São quase seis horas,_ pensei. _É melhor eu começar a me arrumar se quiser estar pronta a hora que o Percy chegar._

Fui até meu quarto e dei uma examinada em meu closet. Eu não costumava ter muita roupa, mas minha mãe decorou completamente o apartamento quando me presenteou com ele, e meu deu inclusive um closet cheinho de roupas. Qualquer filha de Afrodite adoraria ter um closet enorme e cheio de roupas como o meu.

Escolhi uma roupa simples qualquer, peguei-a e joguei-a em cima da cama. Fui até o banheiro, liguei o chuveiro, me despi e entrei no banho. Terminei rapidamente (como sempre), saí do banho e me arrumei em menos de quinze minutos.

No geral eu sempre sou bem rápida com essas coisas, porque não passo maquiagem e não ligo muito para as roupas que uso. Como hoje eu e Percy só iríamos dar um passeio por Nova Iorque, eu nem me arrumei demais.

Exatamente no momento em que terminei de me arrumar, ouvi a campainha tocando. Fui até a porta e a abri. Percy estava parado em frente à porta, vestido como sempre, de jeans e camiseta. Tinha uma mão dentro do bolso e um sorriso reluzente no rosto. Eu sorri ao vê-lo.

- Oi, Percy. Por que não entrou direto? Você tem a chave.

Ele me abraçou e me beijou rapidamente. Então encostou os lábios em meu ouvido e sussurrou.

- Porque eu queria ter o prazer de te ver abrir a porta pra mim. – E então deu um beijo em meu ouvido.

Eu dei uma risada maliciosa, e disse.

- Ok, eu estou pronta. Vamos?

- Vamos. – Ele segurou minha mão e me puxou para fora do apartamento. Eu o tranquei e guardei a chave em minha bolsa.

Entramos no elevador e Percy ficou me observando.

- Percy, está tudo bem? Você está me olhando de um jeito... estranho.

- Eu estou bem, Annie. Sério. – Ele provavelmente percebeu a expressão em meu rosto, porque acrescentou. – É verdade, meu amor, eu estou bem.

Ele me abraçou pela cintura e eu passei meus braços ao redor de seu pescoço. Começamos a nos beijar, mas o elevador chegou ao subsolo, e então saímos.

O carro de Percy (ou Mesarti vermelho, presente de seu pai, pelos 16 anos) estava estacionado no subsolo. Ele destrancou o carro e abriu a porta para mim.

- Por favor, senhorita. – Ele sorriu para mim, como sempre sorria quando estava fazendo alguma gracinha.

Eu revirei os olhos e entrei no carro. Ele ateu a porta, e depois entrou no carro. Ele colocou a chave na ignição, mas não a girou. Eu franzi a testa, enquanto ele simplesmente me olhava nos olhos e passava as costas da mão direita pelo meu rosto.

- Percy? – Chamei. Ele me olhou e disse, sério.

- Annabeth, hoje pensei em te levar a um lugar diferente. O que acha?

- Ok. Em que lugar exatamente? – Perguntei, curiosa. Eu nunca gostei muito de não saber das coisas.

Ele sorriu presunçoso, e então virou a chave na ignição.

- Isso é segredo. Quero te fazer uma surpresa.

E então ele acelerou, e nós saímos do prédio.

Percy é sempre assim, cheio de surpresas. Às vezes são boas, às vezes são ruins, mas na maioria das vezes eu gosto de suas surpresas.

Uma vez ele me disse que iríamos jantar com a mãe e o padrasto dele, mas no fim ele acabou me levando pra jantar em um restaurante chique em Nova York, o que era um milagre, porque Percy e eu não saímos para jantar. Outra vez ele me levou para dar um passeio na praia de noite, e observar as estrelas. Ele sabe que eu adoro isso. Acabamos passando cinco horas deitados na areia da praia, conversando – uma segunda coisa que eu adoro: conversar com Percy.

Mas hoje eu não tinha idéia do que Percy estava querendo comigo.

Saímos de Manhattan e entramos em uma estrada. O tempo começava a passar cada vez mais rápido, e já estava escuro. Percy ficou calado a viagem inteira, o que era estranho, pois Percy é sempre muito comunicativo.

- Chegamos. – Ele disse, e eu notei certa tensão em sua voz. Seria nervosismo?

Ele abriu a porta do carro para mim e estendeu a mão para que eu me apoiasse.

Estávamos em um trecho deserto do litoral. O lugar estava todo decorado com velas vermelhas e pétalas de rosas espalhadas pela areia. Quando vi tudo aquilo, meu coração acelerou e meu queixo caiu. Percy me abraçou pelas costas e disse em meu ouvido.

- Feliz aniversário, meu amor.

Eu me virei e beijei Percy.

- Não acredito que você se lembrou. – Disse a ele, quando nos separamos.

Ele me olhou, intrigado, e disse.

- Como eu poderia esquecer seu aniversário, Annabeth Chase? – Então sorriu para mim, e tornou a dizer: -Acho que já estamos prontos para dar um certo, hã, _passo_ no nosso namoro.

Eu abracei Percy pela cintura e o beijei. Beijei seus lábios, suas bochechas, seu queixo, sua testa e seus ouvidos. Ele passava as mãos por minhas costas, por meus braços e meus cabelos. Ele beijava meu ouvido e sussurrava meu nome, entre gemidos.

Eu parei minhas mãos em sua cintura, e puxei sua camiseta para cima. Percy continuava me beijando e sussurrando meu nome, mas deslizou seus dedos para minha camiseta. Ele a puxou para cima e, quando a camiseta saiu, ele beijou cada parte nova do meu corpo que encontrava. Ele colocou suas mãos nas minhas costas e seus dedos encontraram o fecho do meu sutiã. Percy o abriu e deixou-o cair na areia. Ele me olhou nos olhos, e disse.

- Eu te amo, Annabeth. Você é tudo que mais importa na minha vida agora.

Eu o olhei com um sorriso malicioso e respondi.

- Então prove.

Ele sorriu presunçosamente para mim, e então encostou seus lábios em meus seios. Enquanto ele me chupava, eu gemia.

- Percy... – Eu chamava seu nome, debilmente. Percy parou e me beijou. Eu desci minha mão até a braguilha de sua calça e a abri. Percy despiu-a e eu beijei seu abdômen.

Ele abriu meu short e o puxou para baixo. Eu aproveitei a oportunidade, e me despi por completo. Percy me deitou na areia e me tocou, várias vezes. Ele deitou seu corpo por cima do meu, e nos beijamos por muito tempo. De repente, ele parou de me beijar e saiu de cima de mim. Ele não me deixou levantar. Então ele abaixou e se ajoelhou. Introduziu um dedo em mim, e aquilo era delicioso. Ele introduziu dois e eu gemia seu nome. Então ele pôs três dedos e eu não agüentava mais. Eu gemia seu nome, e não conseguia parar de me mexer. Ele retirou os dedos de cima de mim e eu levantei, suada.

- Já se cansou, Annie? – Ele sorriu maliciosamente para mim.

- É claro que não, Percy. Se prepare, agora sou _eu_ quem vai brincar com você. Eu o joguei de costas na areia e coloquei minha mão em cima de seu peito. Ele me olhou como se dissesse _E o que você pretende fazer?_ , e eu me limitei a encostas meus lábios em seu peito.

Coloquei minha mão em cima de seu pênis e o massageei, suavemente. Aos poucos, fui aumentando a força. Percy fechou os olhos e começou a gemer meu nome. Ele me pedia, entre gemidos, para que parasse. Eu diminuí a força, mas não parei. Senti o pênis de Percy aumentar de tamanho em baixo da minha mão. Eu fui retirando, aos poucos, sua cueca preta, e quando o vi completamente nu, senti meu coração cada vez mais rápido em meu peito. Percy me abraçou e trocou de posição comigo rapidamente.

Ele me olhou, com os olhos brilhando, encaixou suas pernas entre as minhas e me penetrou.

Não me peça para explicar o que eu senti. Tudo o que eu consigo dizer é que foi o momento mais prazeroso da minha vida.

Percy fazia os movimentos com a maior delicadeza possível, para não me machucar muito, mas aos poucos ele foi fazendo tudo com mais força.

Depois de um tempo, invertemos as posições e eu me sentei em cima dele. Eu deixei que ele me penetrasse e me inclinei para beijá-lo.

Ele segurou minha cintura, enquanto me beijava, e me ajudou a fazer os movimentos.

Quando chegamos ao nosso ápice, eu saí de cima de Percy e me deitei ao seu lado. Ele me abraçou e beijou minha testa. Eu deslizava minha mão direita pelo peito dele, e ele deslizava a sua por meus cabelos.

- Annie? – Ele me chamou. – Você está muito cansada?

- Na verdade... só um pouco, Percy. – Eu encostei meus lábios em seu peito. Ele se pôs em cima de mim e me penetrou novamente. Eu lambi seus lábios e, por fim, ele fez os movimentos.

Transar gastava nossa energia rapidamente, mas continuamos abraçados mesmo depois de Percy sair de cima de mim. Ele me encaixou em seu peito e me abraçou. Ele encostou os lábios na minha testa e disse, suave e naturalmente.

- O que acha de irmos jantar?

- Acho que seria uma ótima idéia. – Eu sorri, feliz para ele.

Aquele era só o _começo_ do melhor aniversário da minha vida.

* * *

**N/A: Antes de tudo, a notícia: VAI TER CONTINUAÇÃO! É claro, só se vocês, queridos leitores, quiserem...**

**Me mandem reviews! Não é só porque rated é máximo que vocês não podem comentar, hehe. Aí vocês aproveitam e falam o que acharam, mandam a opinião de vocês pra um próximo capítulo, falam o que tem que melhorar... Vou precisar da ajuda de vocês pra escrever o próximo capítulo, então ajudem! Hehe.**

**Espero mesmo que tenham gostado, e que essa fic não tenha ficado tosca 8D**

**Beijos gente ;***


End file.
